Memories of Nobody
by Derek the Demon Prince
Summary: Roxas awakens in Sora's heart after Xemnas and Org. XIII had been defeated. He meets someone he has long forgotten and memories of his two friends come back to him. Meanwhile, Sora is reliving both of their lives as he sleeps. How will he cope? One-shot


**This is a fanfic I came up with after seeing the story of Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days and I wondered when Xion stated that the memories would always be inside Sora, if they would ever actually remember. Knowing that this probably won't happen, I decided to make this out of the idea. **_**(Someone probably already came up with this…but I don't really care :P) **_

**As for my stance on Xion, no, I don't think she's a Mary Sue and since I took the time to study the definition of a Mary Sue, I would know. The only two stories I have ever read that made someone look close to a Mary Sue would be The **_**Twilight Saga **_**in which Bella is the Sue and **_**Naruto **_**in which I firmly believe Sasuke is the Gary Stu.**

**Now that is over, I don't own Kingdom Hearts crafted by Square Enix and Disney.**

* * *

Roxas slowly opened his eyes. He sat up and looked around, only seeing light as far as the eye can see. He knew he had begun living in Sora's heart for a long while and sighed. He rarely ever woke up from his slumber unless something important was going to take place, with him fighting Sora as the last time he woke up. He looked around and saw what seemed to be a mirror. He stood on his feet and walked towards the mirror, now revealed to be held up by chains. Taking a closer look, he realized what it was. It contained memories of Sora. Pondering whether to look at it or not, someone else appeared within his mindscape. Adorning the cloak of Organization as well as a hood to cover all features, the person walked towards Roxas and the mirror. Roxas heard the footsteps but did not turn to see who it was, knowing he was in Sora's heart where he was unreachable by the darkness.

"Who are you," Roxas asked while continuing to look at the mirror. Roxas saw the person standing next to him as he stared at the mirror. As the hood was removed, it revealed a girl who looked stunningly like Kairi with black hair parted in the other direction. Roxas for some reason did not feel surprised, a sense of familiarity passing over him. "Do I know you?"

"…I don't know," she answered. "I always thought I was the only one here," she replied softly. Roxas found himself smiling, as if her voice was something he had missed for a long time. "Perhaps I awakened to meet you," she asked more than stated. Roxas stared at her before hearing a static sound emitting from the mirror. Suddenly they both turned their attention to the mirror as it started to play out a scene.

* * *

"_Is it that I'm not supposed to exist," the girl with the black hair asked. She was sitting atop of the base of a paupu tree next to Roxas. To her left was a similarly cloaked 'fiery' red haired man with emerald green eyes._

"_Well, what do you want to do, Xion," the red haired man asked. The girl began to hold her own hands as she stared down with uncertainty._

"_I want…I want to be, with you two," Xion answered quietly. Roxas reached and grasped her hand reassuringly._

"_Then come back with us," Roxas said simply. If Roxas had a heart, he imagined it would plummet with her next words._

"_I can't…not the way I am now," she answered. "But, what would it take for me to be like you?" Roxas could only go back to facing forward, not having an answer for that question._

* * *

Roxas blinked as the memory entered his mind clearly. He remembered a few details of his past; Xion was capable of wielding the Keyblade, much like himself. For a time, she wasn't able to bring it out.

"You were my friend," Roxas stated rather than asked. "How did I end up forgetting something like that?" Xion could only stare at the ground quietly. Truth be told, she was much further along in memories than Roxas was, up to her demise. She remembered everything, ironically absorbing memories in like she had with Sora's.

"Roxas… You should keep watching," she whispered. Roxas could only nod before turning back to the mirror.

* * *

_Roxas was walking down a dark alleyway, anger or what seemed to be anger adorned his features. He absent mindedly walked right past the red haired man, without much thought._

"_Your mind's made up," the person asked rather calmly._

"_Why did the Keyblade choose me," Roxas asked out loud as he turned towards the man. "I have to know."_

"_You can't turn on the Organization! If you get on their bad side, they'll destroy you," the man exclaimed, ditching all attempts at being calm. Roxas nearly scoffed before continuing to walk._

"_No one would miss me," he replied coldly. He could faintly hear the man mutter a few words._

"_That's not true… I would."_

* * *

_Roxas laughed quietly to himself as he sat atop of the clock tower he came to love hugging his knees to brush away his sadness._

"_Where did I think I could go? What a joke," he commented to himself. Before he completely drowned himself in his own sorrows, he heard someone next to him. He took a look to see a hooded Xion with two Sea-salt ice cream pops. "Xion!" She handed one to him kindly before taking a seat next to him. "Thank you." Roxas started to bite into his own while Xion only stared at hers._

"_Roxas…" Roxas turned his attention to Xion. "I'm out of time," she said simply. Xion stood up and slowly removed her hood. Roxas became extremely shocked with what he saw. "Even if I'm not ready, I have to make this choice. You have poured so many memories into me, given me so much, that I feel like I'm about to overflow," Xion starting explaining. Roxas could do nothing but stare and listen to what his friend had become. He saw the face of a boy with spiky brown hair and blue eyes. "Look at me Roxas… Who do you see? If you see somebody else's face… a boy's face… then that means I'm almost ready." Roxas couldn't even blink at the sight before him, too wrapped in shock to say anything. "This puppet will have to play her part. Roxas… this is him. It's Sora." Roxas resounded with a light sigh, letting her know he was speechless. Xion started walking off the tower, and onto thin air. After taking a few steps she turned towards Roxas and took a darker tone as she pulled her hood up. Roxas had stood up as well._

"_You're next Roxas. I have to make you a part of me too," she said suddenly sending chills down Roxas' spine. "Don't you see? This is why I was created." Darkness and lightning started swirling around Xion, sending Roxas into a fear he wished he had never felt._

* * *

Roxas eyes turned wide as he suddenly couldn't take watching the memories anymore. The pain they were bringing him was unbearable.

"Xion… you tried to kill me," Roxas asked her almost shocked. "I thought we were friends," he said quietly. Xion held in the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Continue watching," she replied choking back her tears. Roxas took a deep breath before continuing on.

* * *

_Roxas was clutching his head in pain, brushing it off as he didn't remember how he got to Twilight Town or why he was there. He saw Xion, who seemed to be fading into nothingness. Slowly he began to inch towards her._

"_Who are you…again? It's weird. I feel like I'm forgetting something really important," Roxas droned on. The girl seemed to be smiling lightly._

"_You'll be… better off now… Roxas," she started before she slowly fell over. Roxas instinctively caught her in his arms. Taking a look at her fading body, he felt a tiny fear pulling at his chest._

"_Am I… the one who did this to you," Roxas asked her._

"_No," Xion stated weakly. "It was my choice… to go away now. Better that, than to do nothing… and let Xemnas have his way. I belong with Sora," Xion said as she fading into ice like crystals, evaporating like water into the air. "And now… I'm going back… to be with him. Roxas… I need you… to do me a favor. All those hearts I've captured… Kingdom Hearts… Set them free," she pleaded weakly._

"_Kingdom Hearts… Free them," Roxas asked as the name was familiar yet foreign to him. He started to look down when he saw Xion's legs crystallize completely._

"_It's too late… for me to undo my mistakes. But you can't… let Xemnas have Kingdom Hearts. You can't," she pleaded. She seemed to pause before saying her final words._

"_Goodbye… Roxas. See you again. I'm glad, I got to meet you," she said smiling. "Oh… and of course, Axel too. You're both my best friends. Never forget. That's the truth," she said as she fondly raised her hand to his face. Roxas stared at Xion unsure of how he was supposed to feel. Suddenly within the depths of his heart, he remembered every moment he had ever spent with Xion. He caught her hand as it fell._

"_No," Roxas started sadly. "Xion… Who else will I have ice-cream with?" Roxas' sadness started to overtake him as he body finally faded into light. He stared at the ground as she finally disappeared. He saw the shell that landed on the ground and picked it up, remember Xion and her smile. He let out a single tear, the one true reminder that Roxas had a heart. "Xion…"_

* * *

Roxas felt the tears welling up in his eyes as every single memory came to him. Suddenly, one by one, everything he had forgotten was coming back to him. He punched the mirror, shattering it completely. He turned to look at Xion, realizing she was in every bit as much pain as he was in.

"All this… These memories of us… Were they even real," Roxas asked her. Xion didn't answer, too guilty to look at him. "I can't believe that all this time I was inside of Sora, you… you were here all along."

"I knew when you defeated me, that I would be seeing you someday, though it was much later than I would have thought. I… never thought we would remember everything," she said thinking of Namine.

"So… what now," Roxas asked. "What am I supposed to do, knowing all this? Just move on? We're in Sora now, why did I need to know this?" Xion finally started letting her tears out, streaking down her face. Roxas unclenched his fists when he saw and gave her a look of sorrow. "I didn't mean it that way," he started. "It's just… I don't know how to feel now. Back then I didn't even know I had a heart. After reliving all those memories, I finally know how it all felt… I feel the pain in my chest, knowing I will never see you or Axel ever again." Roxas started to look at his hands. "I can't understand why… if that's how it all felt, it turned out the way that it did."

"Roxas, we were never meant to exist… and yet we did," Xion started. "Those memories, they can't be in vain, maybe it's not for us to remember." Roxas looked at her, almost already knowing.

"Sora," Roxas said. Xion nodded.

"I'm… a puppet, who got a hold of his memories and meddled in affairs I shouldn't have. I just wished… that I could be the girl of his memories, instead of being a…" Xion could not bring herself to describe how disgusted she was with what she is. Having Sora's heart to go off of suddenly placed a lot of feelings into her. Roxas shook his head.

"You're you Xion. It doesn't matter where you came from or why you're here. What you do here, who you are here with, and how you feel, that's what truly matters. I think I understood that, when Sora defeated me," Roxas said. Xion still continued to look at herself with disgust.

"But I'm-" she was cut off by Roxas arms wrapping around her and holding her tightly. Roxas started to run his fingers through Xion's hair.

"You're one of my best friends. Nothing will ever change that. The memories of us… will always be within Sora. Isn't that what you said to me?" Xion nodded lightly as she started wrapping her arms around Roxas as well. "So… I don't think we should be sad. We should be happy, knowing that we'll always be here together, where no Organization or Heartless can ruin our lives."

"Roxas? Could you do me a favor," Xion asked Roxas softly.

"Hmm?" Xion let out a small smile as she lightly blushed.

"Don't ever change," she said softly into his chest, obviously referencing Kairi. Roxas smirked.

"I promise."

* * *

Riku was running as fast as he could, searching for Sora. Riku had suddenly remembered everything from when he left Castle Oblivion, including Xion. If he was correct, Sora would be receiving those memories as well, and he couldn't bear to see his friend go back into a coma again. If Sora received Roxas' and Xion's memories, it could turn out bad. Little did he know, Riku was already too late.

* * *

Sora had fallen unconscious around the time he got to the island. He had a very worried Kairi looking over him as she seemed to be crying. Sora sat up and realized his own face was wet and his eyes were puffy. "What happened," Sora casually asked.

"You fell unconscious while we were talking, and as you slept, you kept tossing and turning. You even cried, as if you were suffering something horrible." Sora gave her a puzzled look, obviously not having remembered what he was dreaming of until he thought about it. Suddenly, two names came to mind.

"_Roxas and Xion," _he thought to himself. He felt what seemed to be their memories and all their feelings poured into him, an excruciating sadness and pain that overtook him. "My Nobody, Roxas. I remember everything that happened while I was asleep," Sora stated. Kairi gave him a puzzled yet worried look.

"Sora… do you want to talk about it," Kairi asked him. Sora didn't know what to say. It wasn't everyday you suddenly lived your own Nobody's life.

"I saw this girl, she looked just like you. Her name was Xion," Sora started. Taking a deep breath, he started to tell Kairi the story of Organization XIII's Key of Destiny and the girl who had his most precious memories.

* * *

**Not exactly what I had pictured but nevertheless it was good practice for me. I hope you all enjoyed and I would be more than happy to read your reviews.**


End file.
